Where's Your Halloween Spirit?
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Sick and tired of hearing her parents argue constantly, Willow runs away from home, into the nearby woods. After a full night of walking she reaches a very odd place, doors on trees, each with a symbol of a holiday. But only one peaks her interest.
1. Run Away to Some Place New

On the top of the stairs, eleven year old Willow, sat on the steps, listening to her parents argue again. What was it about, she wasn't sure, last time it was something about the cars battery dying eight months after it was replace. Mom was yelling at Dad saying that he's not making enough to repair every accident they have, which was happening frequently. As they argued, the yelling got louder, thankfully they never fiscally harm themselves. They were agents it. Willow could only curl up in a ball, put her hands over her ears, and shut her eyes. She tried to think of things that made her happy, but the only thing that she could think of was when her parents didn't fight, when they were a happy family. She started to feel tears in her eyes.

"Well then why are we even together?!" Willow heard her mom scream. Willow gasped out if shock, then she heard her dad. "Well if you feel like that, then maybe we should split up!" Willow's eyes widened, they were going to split up? Divorce?!

Running down the stairs like a rocket, she ran into the kitchen where her parents were. her feet skidded on the tile floor, as she came to a halt. She looked up at her parents; her mom's eyes were red as well as her cheeks, it looked like she had been crying, her Dad was in a cold sweat, his face looking a little red too. They were shocked when they saw their daughter bolt inside the kitchen, and realized she must have heard them arguing. Willow's eyes started to water, but she refused to cry. "Please not divorce! Please! If its something that I did I'm sorry!" She chocked on her voice, her breathing choppy.

Her mom's eyes widen, feeling guilty that she heard them yelling. she leaned down to sit on her knees, so she was eye level to her daughter. She smiled, but Willow could tell it was fake. "N-no, honey. No you didn't do anything wrong. We're just...um..." She didn't know what to tell their eleven year old child that everything was okay, and everything would sort itself out. "We are...just trying to figure some grownup stuff out. Everything will be okay." She gently cupped her cheek, rubbing her thumb to wipe Willow's eye.

"Then...why did you say you were going to separate? Do you not love each other?"

Her Dad frowned, he was ashamed of himself for letter her overhear him suggest that. He also got down on his knees, and sadly smiled. "Willow, of course we love each other, and we love you will all our hearts. But sometimes, it's because of love that makes us worry, and sometimes fight. But never think, that we're fighting because of something you did."

Willow wanted to believe, but she could feel in her gut that it wasn't that simple. looking at her parent's with the smiles full of pity and sadness. All she could really do, was nod, saying "okay" and then got a family hug from both of them. Her mom said that it was getting late, and that she should head to bed, and mom and dad would do the same. Willow did as she was told, but when it turn ten at night, she was still up. She started to think back two years ago. They use to live in the city, her dad worked for a large business, and because he was making a lot of money, her mom could stay at home with her. They got to spend more time together, and Willow could see how happy her parents were together. But then, things suddenly went wrong. Her Dads company went bankrupted, they couldn't afford to live is there house in the city anymore. They had to move to a small town. Money became an issue and her mom had to find a job too. Willow had to change schools, and say goodbye to her friends. It was hard, it was like everything was fine and happy, then all of a sudden, someone flipped a switch, and it became a struggle and frustration.

Her parents started to talk about what was best for her. And that's when, even though it seemed untrue, that it was all because of Willow. Making sure, she had everything that could help support her was tarring her family apart. It was her fault. She was the reason why her parents argued. The reason why they struggled, and weren't the same. Willow started to cry in her bed, hugging her stitched up rag doll that looked like a girl frankenstine. "It's my fault" She sobbed. "Maybe if I didn't exist then they wouldn't fight." Just thinking about that, gave her a negative and irresponsible idea. "Maybe, I should just leave." If she went away, then her parents wouldn't have to worry about money. Willow looked out her window, the forest hills were just behind her backyard fence. And she had gone camping hundreds of times, she knew how to get food, build a tent and make fire. She could live there. "Okay, I'll do it." She whispered. "I'll runaway."

It was 12:32am. Willow had gotten dressed in her dark-gray hoodie, black sweatpants and black running shoes. She packed her plum-purple backpack; two pares of clothes, her blanket, pillow, first-ad kit, flashlight, and her doll. She threw it over her shoulders and opened her door. Very carefully not to wake her parents, she tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed three water-bottles, four granola-bars, and an apple from the fridge. Then she went to the garage door, and got her kid-size camping tent, throwing if over her shoulder, and stuffed matches, and her Dad's all handy pocket-knife kit in her backpack. going back inside, she walked over to the kitchens screen door that led outside to the backyard. Willow then saw something on a bookshelf, a picture of her and her parents at Disneyland for Halloween. She decided to take that as well, and stuffed the frame in her backpack. Opening the screen door, and shutting it behind, Willow ran to the fence and opened the gate. The woods were up a hill, so she started to climb. making it to the top, she turned around and looked back, she could see the hole town, and then down to her house. Willow started to tear up again. _I'm doing this for a good reason. They'll be happy. and with that. S_ he said a quiet "Goodbye" and ran into the forest.

* * *

The young girl had been walking for hours, going deeper and deeper into woods. All around she could hear wind blowing agents branches, animals trotting on dirt and twigs, and owls hooting. Willow shivered form the cold, and pulled up her hoodie. She knew she had to find an opening in all these threes, maybe a nice grassy field, that where she could live. And going on camping trips she new how to survive.

Just then, off in the distance, something howled. Willow gasped out. "A wolf!" She picked up the pace. Running as fast as her little legs could take her, Willow dare not look back, she couldn't hearing anything chasing her, she just had to get away. Looking up to the sky she started to see the moon again, and the stars. The threes started to part away, and they started to look bare, almost dead.

Thinking she escaped, Willow slowed down to catch her breath. Looking behind, she was grateful the wolf, or whatever it was, didn't follow her. She looked around, wondering where she was now. The trees were tall and thin, branches grew but there were no leafs, even on the ground, there was no grass. Everything looked almost dead. Willow then spotted something strange seven large oak trees all circled together. Walking up to them, she then notice that they had pictures on them.

Looking at them all she then saw a pattern. These trees didn't have stickers, they were carved into the wood, and each one, resembled a holiday. There was a Firework, a Turkey, a Heart, a Christmas Tree, an Easter Egg, a Four-leaf clover, and a Jack-o lantern.

"What is this?" Willow asked, she set down her camping tent. She walked in the center of the trees, spinning around, looking at them all. "So wired. Why are these out in the middle of the forest?" She walked over to the jack-o-lantern. Out of all the holiday threes; Halloween was her favorite, she was not easily scared, and liked creepy things. Why one time, she begged her mom for her to get a pet tarantula. Placing her hand on the orange wood, she touched the nose. "Wait..." she wrapped her fingers around it, it could move. She turned it to the right. "These aren't carvings," she pulled the on the nose, and watched as the pumpkin opened up, "they're doors." Looking inside, it was pitch black, she leaned in, and looked down. "Hello?" Her voice echoed down. "Creepy."

Suddenly out of nowhere a gust of wind blew up and around her. The force was so strong it was trying to pull her inside! Willow grabbed onto the edge, trying to pull away form the tree, but her arms couldn't hold her, and she was blown into the dark abyss.

* * *

Willow screamed as she fell down. She must have fallen for 10 seconds, before she saw the ground. Screaming, she tucked herself in a ball, waiting for the trash. But then the air around her, came up from under her, and slowed her down. Willow gasped out, as she slowly floated down, she stretched out her legs, and touched the ground. And just like the that the wind disappeared.

Willow took some deep breaths, she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. "Calm down Willow, you're okay. Not hurt. Okay." She looked back up where she fell, but now she saw the moon, and a cloudy sky. "Wha?" She raised her brow, then looked straight down, she could see a path leading back to the woods. "How...what..?" She was beyond confused. Earlier she was plummeting down a dark hole like Alice in Wonderland, now all of a sudden she could see the moon and the forest again? "Did I just go through a wormhole?" That's all she could think up at the time. She turn to look behind her. Off in the distinct she could see a town. "Maybe someone over there could help me." Pulling her hood back up, she lightly jogged over.

She was close to the town, and she could see a light, running up to it, she was it was the glow of a jack-o-lantern, attached to the body of a scarecrow. There was a sign above it. "Halloween Town?" Willow said out loud, tilting her head. "But it's still August." Looking past the scarecrow she saw the gates to the town, but she had to walk through the graveyard in over to get to it. "That's quite a welcome." She lightly joked, not scared about walking through graveyards. As she pasted the tombstones she could hear a wired jingle nose coming from the town, as if someone was playing music. And out of the corner of her eyes, she saw shadows run back and forth off the tombstones.

Getting closer she started to hear the lyrics of the music that was playing and the shadows that was singing.

 _~Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see, This our town of Halloween~_

Watching the Shadows speak to her, Willow was starting to get a little freaked out. She quickly ran up to the gates, and opened one of them. walking through, she heard more singing up above her. Looking up she cried out is surprises, as she saw white ghosts flying by her, caring pumpkins.

 _~This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~_ As they sang they dropped the pumpkins on the spiked fence, impaled them. Willow did a crouch run trying to get away from them, and not to be noticed. _~This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick of treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright~_ There was a house that was closest to her and the doors were open. Willow quickly ran inside as she heard them sing. _~It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween~_

Closing the door behind her Willow exhaled. "This is getting really freaking." She looked around the house, there didn't seem to be anyone home. "Hum...Maybe upstairs?" Why she wasn't call out she didn't know, maybe to make sure there weren't any ghost or maybe monsters around the house. Slowly walking up the stairs, she didn't notice someone was watching her. Willow walked right into the master bedroom, Like everything else in this wired town, there was no color, the bed was large king-size and black and gray checkered blanket. As she walked over to it she started to hear that song again, and now it was coming from under the bed. Willow's eyes widen, as she screamed jumping back, seeing a monster. She bolted out the room as she heard it sing. _~I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~_

Willow ran down the stairs, that's when she saw snakes creeping up form under. Willow gave out another cry and she almost tripped on the steps, she ran past the monster, not wanting to see what he looked like. _~I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair~_

"You didn't have to tell me that!" Willow screamed back, not looking here she was running. She came to a halt, she was now in a living room; with a couch, a bookshelf, a grand clock, and...coffin? Again, the music kept playing, and suddenly four vampires appeared out of nowhere. Willow quickly turned around and ran for the front door. _~This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_

The vampires followed her outside but payed no attention to her, or the fact that a stranger entered their home without asking. They spread their arms out, the cloaks looking like bat wings, as they joined in the singing. _~In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~_ As they took of flying.

Willow kept running, she was now in the middle of town. Everything was gray and black, made or bricks, there was a creepy fountain in the center with green-glowing water. She spotted a car, and on top of the hood, was, what 'looked' like a regular person. But as she was going to ask him for help, he turned around, he had a big creepy smile, one solid black it, and the other in a spiral, and no noise. Willow noticed a pin on his cot that said, mayor. This was the mayor of this crazy town?! He also started to sing. _~In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~_ He's body then did a full spin, while his head stayed straight.

Willow closed her eyes from the sight. Freaked out, she ran down some stairs leading to an alleyway. She notice a black cat following her down. She watched it run past her and jumped on a trashcan. _~'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting no to pounces, and how you'll Scream!~_ A monster jumped out from the trash, sending the poor cat flying. And just like he sang, Willow let out the biggest scream ever. She was not expecting a jump-scare. right after the monster said that, a werewolf came out from the shadows, and long with a monster, who's face was melting off. _~This is Halloween. Red 'n' black, and slimy green. Aren't you scared?~_

"YES!" Willow screamed a reply, and ran as far away from them as possible. "I love Halloween, but this is going too far!" She looked back, and saw two witches with green-skin, and were short, same height as her. They flew on their brow-sticks. _~Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Rise with the moon in the dead of night~_ Willow decided to halt, and crouch down, covering her head, so they would't crash into her. They flew past her, not paying any attention to her.

Willow looked back up, but now and tree monster with skeletons, hung by their necks stomping towards her. _~Everybody scream! Everybody scream! In our town of Halloween~_

Willow backed up from the talking tree, she bumped into, something, or someone. Slowly looking up she saw a creepy clown smiling down at her. The young girl cried out in fright, pushing away from him. He kept smiling, riding on a unicycle. _~I am the clown with the tear-away face~_ And just like he said, pulled his face completely off, leaving a black empty hole in his head. _~Here in a flash and gone without a trace~_ A puff of smoke covered his body, and he disappeared.

Willow started to shake, she was sweating, her palms were cold. She didn't know how much more she could take. Too much Halloween horrors! The wind then picked up, blowing her hoodie and her dark brown hair out. She could hear it whispering the song in her ears. _~I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair~_ She spit out the strands of hair that blew in her mouth. She looked up at the sky, and the moon started to glow a brighter shade of yellow. A shadow appeared on it. _~I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~_

Willow could hearing the screeching of bats flying down towards her. She ran, as they chased her back to the center of town. As the bats flew away, Willow saw the gates pull open, and more monster started to parade inside. _~This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_ Ducking behind a brick fence, Willow peeked over. As she watched the monsters parade in, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. The young girl suddenly felt sick, she was staring at a guillotine. And very quickly it came down. Willow looked away, hearing the sound of something being sliced. Pieces went flying, and one landed in front of her. Willow tried not to look, but curiosity took over, slowly opening one eye. She saw orange, then opening both she saw it was a pieces of pumpkin. When she heard kids singing along. _~Tender lumping everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare~_

Willow then saw a couple walk past her over to the guillotine. Peeking over the fence again, she saw a kid, and a small monster with large bat wings. The kid looked like his parents, who themselves looked like dead zombies. The dad, suddenly turned, and spotted her. Willow cried out when he grabbed her by her backpack, and lifted her over the fence. Willow shut her eyes, waiting for something bad to happen. But she felt her feet touch the ground, looking up she saw the zombie dad smile down at her, then said "Don't want to be left out. We need everyone, to sing!" Willow was surprised, he was a monster, but was kind. Then she remembered, she still had her hood over her head. Her hood and hair that was covering half of her face, they must all think she was one of them.

The zombie dad, and his wife picked up there son, and they started walking over to the parade, while lightly pushing Willow along. _~That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween~_

Every monster that Willow had encountered was gathered around the fountain. Willow watched as the zombie man, with an axe in his head, pulling a horse made of straw. And riding it was the scarecrow that she first saw when she came to this world. The Mayor started to sing again. _~In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.~_ Then Everybody started to sing. _~Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a_ _banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't you please make way for a very special guy!~_ Suddenly the scarecrow moved and grabbed a fire torch, and stuck it in his pumpkin face. It's hole body caught of fire. Willow watched in shock as it stood up on the horse and started to dance. Everyone kept singing. _~Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_ The scarecrow danced, moving its burning face close to the crowd, and they gasped back, all excited. It then did a flip in the air and dived right into the green fountain. Willow gasped in shock, the fire went out. The zombie kid and a little mummy with one eye walked up to the edge. _~In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~_

As the townsfolk sang the tune, a skeleton came out from the green water. Willow watched as he risen (Assuming it was a he). He was very tall, taller then everyone else, and thin as a branch. He wore a thinly black and white stripped suit, with a bat bow-tie. As he opened his eyes, they were solid black, and his mouth was shut almost looked stitched up. But when he grinned she could see he had teeth. He smiled and waved to the crowd, everyone cheered. Finishing their song they clapped, laughing and cackling, everyone seemed to have a good time.

The Skeleton stepped down from the fountain, and said to everyone. "Wonderful work everyone! I believe that was the best rehearsal yet!"

The mayor stepped forward grinning. "No, we should be thanking you Jack, with your wonderful leader ship." Everyone seemed to agree. "Once Halloween comes we will be at our best, right behind you, as you shine."

"You are too kind mayor." The Skeleton named Jack lightly bowed his head. "This is team work, we all have to play our part if we want to give bone-chilling terror to the people." He hunched down, eyes narrowed and made a creepy glaring face, as he acted, before going back to he kind hearted face.

Willow watched as everyone started to talk about how exited they were for this years Halloween, she started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She found a door with a jack-o-lantern on it, it took her to a dark creepy town called, Halloween Town. Where monsters, ghouls and goblins lived, and their job was to scary people into the Halloween spirit. So that's why they said, _"that's our job, but we're not mean"_. And now, looking past on how they all looked, they seemed nice and care free. Willow slowly smiled. "This world doesn't seem so bad, it's just Halloween, but real." Then it donned on her, uh oh, she stuck in a world where its just Halloween! How is she going to get back to the woods, where its normal?! Willow look all around her, she saw the gates that lead back to the graveyard. "I came from there, maybe I can get back that way." Everyone was too busy talking and focusing on the big day, that they didn't notice the little girl in a hood run to the gate.

But someone did notice. Out of all the talking, Jack noticed this small, child-size person in a dark hoodie run to the grave yard. _hmm...haven't seen them before?_ The Skeleton thought.

* * *

Willow opened the creaking gate, walking through before closing it. She let out a sigh, too much excitement for a kid on one night. The moon's yellow glow lit up the graveyard, and beyond it was, what looked like a hill curved in a spiel. "Maybe I can see better up there."

Willow walked past gravestones, trying to to accidentally bump them, in fear that maybe something would wake up. This was Halloween Town: no doubt the undead must live here as well. As She headed for the hill she spotted a small tombstone, with the name "Zero" on it. This must be a dog grave. "Aw, so sad." Willow frowned. Bending down, she gentle padded the stone as if petting an animal. "You were probably someone's good friend." After giving her respects, she kept walking. But as she turned her back, a little ghost dog with a collar, and a bright glowing noise floated from under the drowned. He looked around, thinking it was his master that called him, but he was nowhere to be found. He saw a small child dressed in dark clothes walking through the grave, and decided to follow her.

Willow was too focused on getting where she needed to go, she didn't notice the dog-like ghost following behind her. Until he barked. _"Arf, Arf!"_

Willow let out a surprised yelp, quickly turning around she saw the white ghost dog. Startled Willow tripped on her own feet and fell. She backed up feeling scared, what if it attacks her? "N-nice dog." She trembled, reaching her hand out as a shield. She turned her head and closed her eyes. The dog tilted his head, but noticed the hand, wagging his behind, he came up and nuzzled his head against it. _"Hu?"_ Willow opened her eyes. The dog looked at her barked happily. "Oh, you're a nice ghost dog." Willow sighed in relief. She then spotted the collar on his neck. "Zero...Oh, you're the dog from that grave." Zero barked, and licked her cheek. Willow giggled.

"Good boy. Hey maybe you can help me?" Zero tilted his head again. "I'm not from here, and I'm trying to find the way back to the woods. Where the circle of holiday trees are?" The ghost dog didn't seem to understand where she needed to go.

Willow sighed, feeling more discourage about being stuck here forever. "Okay, then maybe you could take me to someone that could help me? And hopefully nice?" Zero smiled, barking yes. He grabbed onto her hoodie, and pulled her, making her stand up. When he let go, Zero floated back to the town. Willow had a feeling that she would have to go back there. But maybe if she just kept her hoodie up, no one will notice that's shes a human. "Hey wait up!" She called, running behind the ghost dog.

As the human girl followed the ghost, she heard a wired rustling noise coming from behind one of the tombstones. Willow slowed down her running and stopped. Was there someone else in the graveyard? And were they friendly? So far every monster that see had seen was kind, or didn't notice her. But she knew, no matter where you go, there would always be a 'bad apple' in the fruit tree. Or so her mom would say. The rustling stopped, and half of a head peaked behind. Willow froze up. The person had blue skin with stitches on their face, big eyes, and dark red hair. But what stood out were big eyelashes. Was it a girl? "Um...hi?" Willow waved her hand, no point in hiding now, they both knew they were caught.

The monster stood up from behind the tombstones, and that's when Willow could take in their appearances. It was a girl-or rather a woman. She was tall, and her hole body was covered in stitches. her red hair was long, and she wore a dress made out of different stitched up fabric. In her hands, was a wired black plant. Her round eyes, looked up and down the Willow. Then she smiled. "Hello there. I don't think I've seen you before? And you knew here in Halloween Town?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Willow got a sense that she was kind, and smiled. Her hood was still over her head, and her hair was sticking out the sides, so so far no one to tell what she really was. "No, just passing through. My name is Willow by the way."

"My name is Sally. It's nice to meet you Willow." Sally smiled back. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Bur-" Willow caught herself, by almost saying her _'former'_ home town. "Uh- the woods. And I'm trying to find my way back."

"You live there with your parents?" Sally asked.

"N-no, I don't have parents...Well, anymore." Willow looked down, her hands squeezing her hoodie. Taking some deep breaths, not to start crying, she told her how she wound up here.

Sally was very surprise about this little girl's story, and the magic doors in a forest. But not quite understanding what other holidays were. Then again, she had never left Halloween Town, and the Doctor would't let her leave the lab in the first place. But seeing that she needed help, there was only one person she knew that could get her home. "Why don't you come with me," she offered her hand to the girl. "Ill take you to a friend of mind, he'll be able to help."

"Is he nice?" Willow asked.

Sally smiled. "He is the nicest monster in town." Willow nodded her head, and grabbed the hand. It was soft, even though it was a stitched up hand on a body. They walked together back to the town, with Zero following next to Willow.


	2. The Pumpkin King

**Hey there readers! And Happy Early Halloween! So first off, I can't believe I didn't write and author's note in the first chapter, I've never done that!**

 **So I'll make this quick; The Nightmare Before Christmas is my all time favorite Tim Burton movie. I just love the idea that every holiday has their town universe and that they come to the human world to celebrate it. So that got me thinking; If the monsters could travel through Halloween Town to the human world, why not humans? And while re-watching the old 90s Beetlejuice cartoon I thought about a girl escaping to a world that is creep, but she loves it.**

 **Sorry for any grammar errors, I am** **dyslexic, so I try my best.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Willow held onto Sally's hand, as they walked through town, with Zero following them, who had really taking a liking to the a mystery girl. Still a little shaken up by the rehearsal, the human girl pressed her body close to Sally's dress. But now that things have calmed down Willow started to take in the town. Everything was made of bricks, the roads, park walls, even the bizarre shaped houses and buildings. The hole place reminded her of an old black and white movie.

She spotted some recognizable monsters she ran into during the rehearsal song. The clown was talking to the werewolf and a pale man wearing a coat and hat. The two witches her chatting by the fountain, and the zombie mom and dad were watching their son playing with the one-eyed mummy. There was even a 3-man band playing their instruments in the middle of town.

As Willow continued to let Sally lead her to her friend, she figured it be polite to start small talk. But she had to play it safe, no-one knew she was human yet, and she didn't know how they would react if they found out. "So... This is where Halloween comes from?" she asked.

Sally glanced down at her and nodded smiling, "On October 31st every year, is the only night when we ascend to the human world. We preform to them, giving them scares but not in a mean way. We get them in the Halloween spirit."

Willow nodded, sort of understanding. "So then, what about the other holidays?"

Sally raised her brow, looking confused, "Other holidays...?"

Willow eyes widened sightly. _Oh right, they only come out one day a year. They don't know about the other holidays._ Realizing her mistake, she quickly said, " _O-Oh-uh,_ I hear that... humans celebrate other holidays other then Halloween."

"Really?" Sally's eyes widened smiling again, "How interesting! Some-night when I get to go, I'll have to ask one."

"Some-night?"

Sally's smile faded into a sad frown, "My creator doesn't want me to leave the lab. He always says I'm not ready, be patient." She tightened her grip on the plant she was holding.

Willow frowned, "Have you ever told him how you really feel? Maybe he would understand then?"

"No, he never listens. I don't want to be patient, I want to be part of the festal, join the crowed, make more friends..."

Taking in that the monster lady said, Willow let go of her hand for a second, before wrapping her arm around Sally's and returning the hand holding. She smiled brightly up at her saying, "Well, I'll be your friend! And I can come to the lab and talk to your creator, so he'll have to let you have free will!"

Sally was stunned by the little girls determination and her shinning smile, so full of kindness. She smiled back, stuffing the plant in her dress pocket, "Thank you Willow. Then I guess I shall be your friend as well!" The two new friends laughed happily as Zero barked happily along with them.

* * *

The trio made it to town-hall, Willow looked up at the crooked building. "He's probably in here." Sally said, as they both walked in. Inside was a theater room, with a large stage at the end of the hall. On the stage, was the Mayor and the Skeleton named Jack.

Willow raised her brow, why did Sally lead her here? She said her friend might be here and... That's when she put two and two together. Eyes widening Willow whispered out loud, _"Your friend's with the Pumpkin King?!" S_ uddenly feeling sky the human girl hid behind Sally, while still holding hands.

Sally giggled, "You don't have to worry, I promised he was nice."

Just then Zero started barking, wagging his ghost body. "Zero, what's wrong?" The ghost dog flew off to the two monsters. Panicking, thinking that Zero might get in trouble for just following them, Willow ran after him."Zero wait!" Running down the theater hall she tried to grab the him, or at least she thought she could, sort of forgetting the ghost part. As Zero jumped on the stage, Willow went into a sprint jump, the momentum gave her the push she needed to grab the Zero. However, she ended up going into a front-roll, knocking into the side of the Mayor. The monster cried out as he head and body spinned like a top. Willow went into a tumble, landing on her stomach, still holding Zero, but right in front of the skeleton.

Slowly looked up, as the skeleton stared right down at her, completely shocked. _"I-I uh-"_ Willow sat up on her knees, holding Zero to her chest, "I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to-"

She was interrupted by Jack kindhearted chuckle, "Well now, looks like you found a new friend, _hu_ Zero?" He grinned. Zero barked, smiling.

"W-Wait, you're his owner?!" Willow gasped.

"Yep. Now, may I ask who might you be?" Jack leaned his body down, till he got right up to Willow's face. "I don't think I've seen you in town before?" Willow still had her hood up, and her dark hair covering her left eye, and her face did feel dirty due to walking all night in the forest and tumbling and running around town.

"Are you perhaps a visitor?" The Mayor asked, feeling a little sea-sick after being spinned around.

"She's new to Halloween Town," Sally said, walking over to the group, "She said she's from the forest, and lost her way."

"I see," Jack leaned back up, placing his hand under his chin, thinking. No one had ever left Halloween town other then to go to the human world, but they traveled through the grave-yards. But beyond the grave-yard was endless forest, so she must have come from there? He looked back down at Willow, who's face was constantly getting licked by Zero. He smiled, "Well then, let us help our new friend find her way back home! And since you are new to town, you shall be my honored guest, what do say?" He asked, offering his bony hand.

Willow looked up at the skeleton's smiling face, before looking at his hand. Sally was right; the Pumpkin King was nice, and friendly. Even though she had just met the two monsters she felt this safe comfort towards them. It was the same feeling she had with her parents. She pushed away that said thought, and smiled back at him, taking his hand. "Thank you."

* * *

The three monsters and human girl walked out of town-hall together. Willow was still holding Zero, who was enjoying the new warmth of a living person. When she mentioned that she had witnesses their Halloween rehearsal the Mayor kept fishing for _scary_ comments on the performance.

Willow glanced to Jack, who was walking on her left side, "This town is really amazing, and even though it was a bit scary. But after I met all of you, I started to have fun!" She smiled brightly.

Jack smiled right back, "Well, we are happy to have a new friend. And we hope that you will come visit us."

Willow nodded, "I definitely will!"

Once the group was outside in the open, some of the monster townsfolk suddenly swarm Jack. The clown, the two witches, the harlequin demon, and a few of the vampires. They were all talking at the same time, each asking if there was anything that needed to be added for Halloween, or if there needed to be changes. Sally and the Mayor were lightly pushed to the side, but unfortunately Willow was so small she was squished in between the crowed.

The poor human girl was having trouble breathing, and Zero, (even though didn't require air) was also feeling claustrophobic, but he didn't want to leave Willow alone in the mess. Jack tried to settle everyone down, knowing Willow stuck. But by accident, the clown riding his unicycle, bumped rather hard behind Willow, knocking her down at Jacks feet. Crying out in pain, Zero barked out in worry, which made Jack shout out "Stop at once!" Everyone took a giant step back, and that's when the noticed the hooded person on the floor.

"Willow, are you alright?" Jack asked looking concerned.

Zero escaped from her arms, and floated next to her face, whimpering. very slowly the girl picked herself up. But as she sat up, her hood fell off, and her hair tucked behind her head. Finally showing her true form: a human girl. Willow's eyes widened, her body shaking as she slowly looked up at everyone. Their expression was the same as her's; shell-shocked. That's when the harlequin demon screamed out, "A HUMAN!"

Everyone panicked, including the Mayor, who's face switched to a pail scared face. They all started screaming and running around, and that didn't help the situation. Willow curled up in a ball, hiding her face, she felt tears in her eyes. She wasn't scared like before, this time she was terrified. What's gonna happen to her now? What will they do to her, knowing now that she was human?!

 _"Mommy..."_ Willow silently cried, the tears finally falling down her face.

"Everyone calm down!" Jack's booming voice echoed out. The screaming stopped, and everything went quite. Two pairs of footsteps walked up to the human girl on the ground. Willow peeked one teary eye out, to see both Jack and Sally kneeling down with gentle smiles on their faces.

"It's alright Willow, you're safe." Sally said, wrapping her arms around the girl, she brought her into a hug. Slowly but surely, Willow's crying stopped, and she hugged her monster friend back. Zero flew up to her face, rubbing her for comfort.

Jack, seeing that Willow was alright, stood back up and explain to everyone what Willow had told them, "She accidentally wondered away from the forest and needed help back home. She is also me gust of honor, so you will treat her with nicely." Jack turned his attention to Willow, offering his hand once again, Willow took it, as both Jack and Sally helped her up. She kept her head down, looking at the floor, still too afraid to look at the other monsters.

But then, The harlequin demon came up to the girl and asked, "So... do you like Halloween?"

That got Willow to look. All the monsters went from terrified to eager. "Y-Yes... it's my favorite..."

The two witches came up close to Willow, looking at her features, "Hmm, she is rather hideously cute, for a little girl." Willow didn't know if that was an insult or a complement.

"Do you dress up in costumes, like other humans?" The clown then asked.

"Yes, I like to dress up as something scary." She blushed.

"What do you do on Halloween night?" One of the vampires asked.

Feeling a little more brave, Willow said, _"Well - uh_... I trick or treat around the neighborhood. Then I go to my towns pumpkin festival, where there's a carnival and games, and pumpkin themed foods."

The monsters awed the girl, as they kept on asking questions, even the Mayor, who had spinned his head back to his happy face.

"But, how did you come here? humans had never found Halloween Town." The Mayor asked.

"I was in the forest, and I found this circle of trees," Willow explained, but decided not to tell them about the other holidays. Because of Sally's earlier reaction, she wasn't too sure how others would react. "They had doors on them, and one of them, led me here." She turned to look at Jack.

Sally then asked, "Willow, why were you in the woods?"

Willow, looked down, tugging at her sweater. How could she explained that she ran away from home, in order to make her parents happy again? (At least that's how she see it.)

Jack kneeled back down to her level again, looking concerned, "You can tell us Willow, it's alright. We are just worried about you, and want to help."

Looking back up at Jack and Sally, who were giving her kind smiles. Zero floated next to her hands, rubbed against her. Willow sighed, but refused to cry again. "I... ran away..."

The monsters gasped out, but Jack and Sally frowned. Sally glanced up at the full moon, night sky, it was beyond late, too late for a child to be up. She turned to Jack and asked, "Jack, it's very late. Do you think she can stay with you? I don't think the lab would be very comfortable." Jack nodded yes, and Sally looked back at Willow she smiled, "Willow, why don't you stay at Jack's house tonight, and tomorrow morning we can help with your situation?"

Zero barked happily, liking the idea of Willow staying with them. Willow automatically yawned, and nodded ok, standing up. Jack mentioned that everyone should get to bed as well, the townsfolk agreed and waved goodnight to Willow, who returned the gesture. Sally said goodnight to Willow and Jack and headed back to the Lab. Jack reach out his hand to Willow, who took it, as he lead her to his home, with Zero following right behind them.

* * *

Jack decided to offer his bed to Willow for tonight. She took off her backpack shoes and sweater, getting under the covered on the bed, holding her rag doll. Zero floated next to her, making himself comfortable on the blanket. Jack then came inside, holding two cups that were steaming.

"I thought you would like a drink before bed." He smiled, offering the cup to her.

"Thank you." Willow took the cup. Looking at the wired liquid that looked like expired milk. _"Umm..._ that is this?"

"Warm beetlemilk." Jack smiled, sipping his.

Willow tried not to gag, but she didn't want to be rude. Telling herself that it's just plain milk, she quickly chugged it. Letting out a big swallow sound, it didn't taste buggy, but more like buttermilk. "Thank you." She said, handing him the cup back.

Jack looked at the human girl: her hair was a frizzy mess, and her eyes were red from crying. He frowned, he knew she had been through a lot, and was very tired, but he had to know why she ran away. "Willow, is it ok if I asked why you ran away from home?"

Willow tried to avoid his eyesight (which was wired because he didn't have any), but she thought she might as well tell him, and get it over with.

"My parents...always fight. They say it's just grown up stuff, and that I shouldn't worry... and that... it's not my fault but-" she started choking on her own words, and began to cry again, "I thought that maybe... if I left then they wouldn't have to worry about stuff for me..." She rubbed her eyes.

Jack's frown deepened, not really sure what to do, he sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped his long bony arms around her, trying to mimic the comfort that Sally did to help Willow stop crying. "It's alright," he hushed her, "May I ask, have they ever gotten mad at you?"

"No..." Willow whimpered.

"Have they ever hurt you?"

"No..."

"Well then, I don't think it's your fault." Jack pulled back to look at the girl's face. "Everyone gets mad, and everyone fight sometimes, but that doesn't stop them from caring about each other. And I'm sure, that they are probably very worried about you."

"But... what if I go back home, they'll probably be really mad at me then..."

"They might be. But I differently know that they will be happy to have you back." Jack smiled, "And remember this; bad moments, only last for a moment, but love lasts forever." Getting off the bed, Jack blew out the candle out on the bedside table. "Now get's some sleep. I have a feeling everyone is going to want to meet you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jack." Willow said, snuggling into the blanket hugging her doll close. But before Jack left they room she called, "Jack," he turned back to her, "Thank you."

Jack smiled back, "You are most welcome, Willow." And closed the door. He walked back to his study, and decided to get some unfinished Halloween work done. He accidentally kicked Willow's opened backpack that she had left on the floor. A picture frame fell out. Jack picked it up, looking at the happy family wearing mouse ears on their heads, while standing in front of a castle with Halloween decorations. Jack let out a sigh, "Don't you worry Willow, we will help you.


End file.
